Let Her Go
Let Her Go is the twentieth episode of The Originals: The Big Easy and the 20th episode overall. Summary KOL RETURNS WITH A VENGEANCE- Klaus and Elijah's reunion with Kol does not go as expected as the younger Mikaelson cuts a swath of destruction throughout the Quarter. Josh finds his sister half-dead on the outskirts of the Quarter and heals her with his blood. When a shocking revelation comes to light, Josh must decide if healing her was the right call. Angelique demonstrates more of her magical heritage, attracting Genevieve's attention. Flashbacks to 1821, the brief time when Kol was un-daggered in New Orleans. Finally, Kieran makes a startling discovery. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (credit only) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (flashbacks) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire/The Shachath * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson * with Sebastian Roche as Mikael * and Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux Special Guest Stars * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (flashback) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (uncredited) * and Julie Benz as Magda (flashback/hallucination) Recurring Cast * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston * Hal Ozsan as Julien Hudson * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Nishi Munshi as Gia * Debby Ryan as Jacqueline Rosza * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix * Stacey Farber as Stacy Labonair * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback) * Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie Penverne (corpse) * and Cassidy Freeman as Sage (flashback) Episode TEASER INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- DAWN KOL deposits Cassie’s corpse among countless other dead witches. ELIJAH steps over the corpses to his brother. ELIJAH: Somewhat overzealous, Kol? KOL: I have not fed in months, to say nothing of their nefarious machinations against this family. You also gave me your blessing to do as I wished. What results did you expect? ELIJAH: Noted. Isn’t this somewhat out-of-character, given your past reverence of the witches and their culture? KOL: Exceptions can always be made, and such an instance was none more apparent to me than this… Cassie’s headless body spasms softly, still alive. Kol kneels and plunges his hand into her chest. She stills. KOL (CONT’D): And I pride myself on thoroughness. EXT. ROUSSEAU’S- DAWN JOSH strolls up to the bar and casually looks into the window. A figure becomes discernible; flailing wildly about the bar, she slams her face against the window. JACQUELINE! Josh rushes inside: INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NEXT Josh catches his sister, cradling her in his arms. JOSH: What happened? JACQUELINE: Tall man… JOSH: What? JACQUELINE: British. JOSH: Klaus? She mumbles something incoherent and begins fading. Josh bites his wrist, pressing it to her mouth. Kol watches from the shadows, and Jackie spots him out of the corner of her eye. She weakly points in his direction, but when Josh looks up he is gone. INT. NURSERY- DAWN CELINA stares at the infant in the crib. A blank stare. Detached and yet yearning. ELIJAH comes up behind her. CELINA: This is not how I envisioned my meeting you would have turned out. ELIJAH: My sincerest apologies, Miss Kingston. CELINA: One minute I was with my mom, and then… she’s gone. And I wake up in Hayley Marshall’s body. And now she is gone. Subsumed, I suppose. (Off Elijah’s look) I am sorry, were you two close? ELIJAH: She is the mother of my niece Angelique. CELINA: I am sorry. KLAUS stands at the doorway, tears threatening to spill down his face. KLAUS: Hayley is gone? CELINA: I am afraid so, yes. I cannot hear her any longer. Klaus almost collapses, but rights himself. KLAUS: And who are you, may I ask? CELINA: My name is Celina Kingston. My father is Presidential candidate Taylor Kingston. I am here at the behest of Elijah. KLAUS: It appears I am not the only one keeping secrets, brother. Elijah smiles hesitantly. END TEASER ACT I FADE IN: INT. ST. ANNE’S- MORNING KIERAN storms back inside the sanctuary, “DAVINA” following. KIERAN: He still lives! THE SHACHATH: I am aware, painfully. His wolf form is clearly not to be trifled with. KIERAN: You think so, little witch? Please, continue to state the perfectly obvious. I am bursting at the seams with confidence. THE SHACHATH: Sarcasm will get you nowhere, priest. Stick with me a little longer. KIERAN: Why bother with me when you have Mikael up there? THE SHACHATH: You know? KIERAN: Rackets like that are commonplace when he’s around. I’ve read my vampire history. THE SHACHATH: He will be used when the time is right. KIERAN: I am tired of waiting, Davina! MIKAEL (Voice): He does have a point, you know. THE SHACTHATH: You cannot leave the- Mikael comes into view. MIKAEL: I can when Davina Claire is dead. KIERAN: I… What? MIKAEL: That thing standing before you is an imposter, Father O’Connell. KIERAN: Explain yourself. THE SHACHATH: He lies! MIKAEL: Do I? Her goals are awfully lofty for a seventeen-year-old. Davina Claire’s birthday was two days ago, and this abomination did not even acknowledge it. You have been played for a fool. KIERAN: I- THE SHACHATH: Do not listen to him! He- KIERAN: Shut. Up. Get out of my head! Leave this church! The monster’s eyes turn every color of the rainbow as black veins creep along its shin and then recede as quickly as they came. It then vanishes without a trace. When Kieran whips around, Mikael, too, is gone. KIERAN: What in the hell is this? INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD Sitting, Kol brandishes a knife, his feet propped up on the table. Klaus descends the stairs. KLAUS: It seems you had quite the busy evening, brother. Care to share your magnificent exploits? KOL: Given my wholesale slaughter of the witches in this city and the recent massacre of the surviving werewolves at the hands of Elijah and Hayley and the subsequent destruction of their moonlight rings, and finally the reemergence of vampire leadership in New Orleans, I would say there is nothing to tell. I imagine that with the Faction disbanded, we will have quite the uprising on our hands, and another following it. An endless cycle of death and destruction. Aside from that, dear Niklaus, I would say our troubles are over… temporarily. Elijah saunters over to them, Celina in tow. CELINA: Not quite. KLAUS (scoffs): Ah, Miss Kingston, how privileged are we to have you join us. Care to finally let us in on why your presence here is necessary? CELINA: For the sake of brevity, I say that I am here at Elijah’s invitation. My father, Taylor Kingston, is a very powerful Washington politician. Elijah seems to believe that, through me, he can broker a mutually beneficial agreement between the Mikaelsons and the nation’s capital. KOL: A lofty goal even for you, Elijah. Can’t say I mind your choice of diplomat. She is quite attractive. He fakes catcalling her. CELINA: I don’t swing that way. KOL: Gay as John Barrowman. Don’t worry, dearie. Celina rolls her eyes. ELIJAH: Please continue, Celina. CELINA: My father wishes me to test the waters here for a bit. Get a feel of whom he is dealing with before any sort of deal can be made. KLAUS: And why should he care about us? CELINA: He is aware that you and your family are vampires. KOL: The plot thickens. INT. JOSH’S APARTMENT- MORNING Josh lays his sister on his bed. She is still unconscious. JOSH: Thank god I- She catapults upright, gasping for breath. JACQUELINE: Olivia? JOSH: Who is she? JACQUELINE: Oh, hi… Hi, bro. What happened? JOSH: I healed you. With, uh, with my blood… JACQUELINE: Ew. Like, ew, seriously. JOSH (compelling her): How about you tell me why you are really here? JACQUELINE: I am here on an assignment. JOSH: What “assignment”? JACQUELINE: My superiors sent me to find Celina Kingston, who just so happens to be inhabited by Hayley Marshall. JOSH: Why do you want her? JACQUELINE: Her connection to her father Taylor renders her an invaluable asset to our cause. JOSH: What is your cause? JACQUELINE: The death of Taylor Kingston before he assumes the Presidency. JOSH: You’re a terrorist? JACQUELINE: The media defines us as such. Josh is dumbfounded and just leaves. Jacqueline blinks. JACQUELINE: I suppose I can stay here. Yeah. Whatever. EXT. STREETS- DAY Kol drains a random bystander and moves onto the next. Pan out to reveal that several tourists are lined up in a row. KLAUS looks on. KLAUS: Are you full yet, brother? You cannot possibly be so hungry. KOL: Being dead for almost a year will do that to you. KLAUS: That excuse can only be stretched so far. KOL: What can I say? I have needs. And compulsion helps me to satisfy those frequent needs. KLAUS: Perhaps it is just a want? KOL: It could also be that. Klaus grabs Kol and slams him into the door of a pawnshop. KLAUS: I have never known you to lack any sort of finesse. Discretion, yes, but you have always made killing an art. Why debase your work? KOL: Again. Needs. He speeds off, leaving Klaus in the dust. INT. NURSERY- DAY GENEVIEVE stares down at Angelique. A small smile finds its way to her lips. GENEVIEVE: Hello, little one. The child looks up at her. She picks Angelique up. A light bulb explodes. Papers begin flying, and the window flies open. A gust of wind blows through the room. GENEVIEVE: Hmm. Interesting. Angelique coos. The door flies open, and there stands Mikael. Genevieve turns away from him. MIKAEL: I remember you. The witch who called me to New Orleans a century ago. GENEVIEVE: I know why you are here, Mikael. MIKAEL: That little thing would be best off without Niklaus’ horrid influence. He breaks off a piece of the overturned rocking chair and hurls it at Genevieve. It impales her stomach. He speeds over before she drops the baby and then speeds out the door. Genevieve gasps, clawing at the offending object. END ACT I ACT II INT. HUT- DAY Caption: 1109 FINN sharpens a wooden knife as a sexy, voluptuous redhead slinks inside. SAGE. SAGE: Is this how you greet everyone, Finn Mikaelson? FINN: You know me? I do not recall meeting you. SAGE: You could say I have become… enraptured. I could not resist introducing myself. My name is Sage. INT. BAR- NIGHT Caption: 2010 KATHERINE PIERCE throws back a few shots. Elijah watches her from the shadows. ELIJAH: Katerina… Katherine turns around, but Elijah is gone. When she looks back, she finds an ENVELOPE. KATHERINE: Huh. Opening it, she unfolds a NOTE. KATHERINE: “The device is in use. The tomb vampires will be dead soon. Go to Mystic Falls.- I” Don’t mind if I do. She gets up and leaves. Elijah emerges and slips a note to the bartender. We notice that the penmanship is identical to that of the letter Katherine found. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY Genevieve plays with a coin, flipping it between her fingers. The coin then begins floating in the air. GENEVIEVE: Subtlety isn’t exactly your strong suit, is it, Kol? The coin drops into Kol’s outstretched hand. KOL: Such demonstrations are few and far between. My siblings and I, we all have our gifts. Elijah, telepathy. Rebekah, empathetic healing. Myself, limited psychokinesis. Finn was always more adept at it than I. As for Niklaus, well, I’m fairly certain the hybrid curse placed on him permanently neutralized whatever mental affinity our transition may have unlocked. GENEVIEVE: Where is the baby, Kol? KOL: What do you mean? GENEVIEVE: Mikael took her, I don’t know where. Since you’re as much of a psychopath as your old man, it logically follows that you know where he- Kol SLAMS her head onto the table, making her already ragged breathing much more hitched. KOL: What do you mean, Mikael took Angelique? Klaus assigned you to watch over her, did he not? GENEVIEVE: Do you not notice the bloodied bandage around my stomach? I barely survived. KOL: Inconsequential. GENEVIEVE: It is not my fault! Kol presses Gen’s back to the table and begins- ever so slightly- pulling on her neck. The witch struggles for breath, coughing. Her eyes go wide, until- Kol is THROWN backwards by an unseen force. Genevieve relaxes and sits up, rubbing her throat. GENEVIEVE: Thank you- A THUD. Everything fades to black. INT. THE ABBATOIR- EVENING Caption: June 3rd, 1921 CHRISTABELLA waltzes into the courtyard to find two men forcing a hooded man to his knees. She nods and one crony rips the hood off, revealing a chained, beaten MARCEL. CHRISTABELLA: Marcellus. MARCEL: Bitch. CHRISTABELLA: I trust exile is treating you well? MARCEL: If that’s how you want to see being locked up by the Labonair werewolves out in some bayou hovel with minimal sustenance, then yes. CHRISTABELLA: Perhaps, then, you shouldn’t have bumped off their last alpha. MARCEL: Yeah, I’m left holding the bag while you’re making tracks in that breezer of yours. (scoffs) A hay burner, more like. Ya know, when this town is mine, you’ll get the Bum’s rush and I’ll be on the up and up. Maybe even take that breezer as my own, fix it up. Convertibles are all the rage, I hear. CHRISTABELLA: I would douse that car in gasoline and then run it into a burning building before I see it in your hands, Marcel Gerard. And then I would burn the ashes. MARCEL: Seems a bit excessive. CHRISTABELLA: A girl’s gotta have something she loves. MARCEL: Then give me the city back and we’ll call it square. CHRISTABELLA: (laughs) A little ragamuffin like you? You slay me. Marcel, you will be considered lucky if someone mistakes you for a drugstore cowboy. MARCEL: Someone sounds insecure. Perhaps you should head on over the speakeasy. I’m sure the bulls are itching to arrest a drunkard such as yourself, even if everyone thinks you’re the bee’s knees lately. Word on the street is that you framed me for the fire during the performance of Le Grand Guignol two years back. Maybe we can both be out on the lam, bearcat. CHRISTABELLA: Save your lines. Take him away. MARCEL: What was the point? CHRISTABELLA: Hmm? MARCEL: Why’d you bring me out here? Can’t be for a social call. CHRISTABELLA: I wanted to remind you who the egg is. Marcel rolls his eyes as the hood is replaced. EXT. BUORBON STREET- DAY SUSANNA DELACROIX struts down the sidewalk, looking like someone straight out of the 1920s. JULIEN strides up next to her. SUSANNA: Inform our boss that the plan will proceed on schedule. The witch coven is extinct, the wolves are driven out or victims of genocide, and any surviving vampires are stuck across the river- indoors, since Genevieve negated their daylight rings last night. JULIEN: There won’t be another eclipse for at least three weeks. Let us see if we can expedite that. Markos needs it. In the meantime, ingratiate yourself with Klaus and Elijah. I’ll get in touch with Rachel Correa. She has the final remaining moonlight ring, and she is rather gung-ho for the death of the hybrid. SUSANNA: But what does Markos want with the Mikaelsons? I’ve been a part of this operation for months and no one has told me much of anything in the way of an endgame. What happens after the Mikaelsons are dead? Or are you going to compartmentalize that information as well? Is it a need-to-know thing, too? JULIEN: In a word, yes. Now be a good little drug Mafioso and get me those spare bags of werewolf venom from the priest’s not-so-secret secret room. Okay? SUSANNA: Fine. INT. JOSH’S ROOM- DAY Josh reenters. He seems to have calmed down. JOSH (sighs): Hey, sis, I gave it some thought and- His eyes go wide. The room is caked with blood, and Jacqueline’s corpse is contorted on the bed. JOSH: No… END ACT II ACT III FADE IN: Josh cradles Jacqueline’s body, crying into her hair. JOSH: No… No, no, no, no. Not you. Not you! NOT YOU!!! Suddenly, she spasms, eyes snapping open. Josh hits the wall. JOSH: Oh. Lovely. JACQUELINE: You… how dare you?? You turned me? Josh is appalled by this accusation. JOSH: I healed you. I did not do this! My room is destroyed, and you were practically torn open! JACQUELINE: You did something else, though. You know. You made me tell you. JOSH: Only what pertained to you. JACQUELINE: You bastard, I am dead now because of you! Again! They are gonna come back, and they will make sure I’m dead this time! You should’ve just let me die in that bar. JOSH: You’re my sister, Jackie, but… JACQUELINE: But what? JOSH: You’re also a traitor to this country. If I let you go, you will either be arrested or caught by whomever it is you work for. JACQUELINE: “Arrested”? I’m your sister, Joshua! You would rat me out? JOSH: What you are, part of me can’t abide that. JACQUELINE: What about that werewolf you’ve been screwing? Aiden, was it? I went through your phone, and you two seem pretty hot and heavy. You come after me, or send someone to, I will expose you both. Even if Marcel allowed Aiden to get those kids out of harm’s way, I doubt he still trusts your little- JOSH: And what about Klaus? Or did you just forget your revenge fantasy against, like, the super-monster? She smiles and turns away from him. JACQUELINE: The whole Klaus-killed-our-parents thing was a ruse. Our parents are alive and blissfully unaware of what you’ve become. I needed a reason for you to let me shack up with you until my mission was completed. That seemed like a plausible excuse. Now that I have been compromised- JOSH: No one knows but me, sis. I don’t intend on telling anyone unless you force my hand. And don’t concern yourself with Aiden. I sent him away while you were out cold. You’ve got no leverage… uh? Hello? She has lost interest and begins salivating at the heartbeat of some random guy she spies out the window. She crashes through the window and tears into his throat. Josh watches in horror as her wounds heal. JOSH: Sis? JACQUELINE: Euphoria… Noticing her wrist is burning, she speeds off into the shadows. Josh leaps after her. A smirking KOL saunters up to the window, clearing away some broken glass, staring after them. INT. WAREHOUSE- DAY GIA sighs, fiddling with a shot glass. GIA: Damn it, Marcel. Gone when we need you the most. Celina enters, Elijah in tow. Gia whirls around. GIA: Who the hell is this? ELIJAH: She’s with us. Relax. CELINA: My name is Celina Kingston. ELIJAH: I would sit down were I you, Gia. What she has to say is truly fascinating. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- DAY Klaus sits at the bar. A lovely young girl comes and leans against the counter. Her name tag reads “STACY.” Klaus notices a slight curvature to her midsection but remains silent. STACY: What’ll it be? KLAUS: Whatever is on the house, love. Her face falls. She fidgets, uncomfortable. KLAUS: Stacy, is it? STACY: Yeah. I’m the replacement. KLAUS: A tragedy, that was. STACY: Sure. He is off-put by her terseness. She fetches him a glass and pours some champagne. KLAUS: From around here? STACY: I go to UNO. KLAUS: Studying? STACY: None of your business. KLAUS: You’re not the talkative sort, are you? STACY: Sorry to disappoint. Klaus grabs her wrist and stares into her eyes. His irises flicker. KLAUS: Who are you, who do you work for, and why are you here? STACY: My name is Stacy McAlister. I’m twenty-two and, due to taking a few years off school to travel the country, a sophomore at the University of New Orleans, studying biochemistry. My birthday is in two days. My parents kicked me out when they discovered I didn’t want to be a teacher as they had planned. I have not spoken to them since and I doubt I ever will again. I work for the owner of this establishment, and have sixteen hours of credits to complete this semester on top of working this loser job. I am here because… KLAUS: Go on. STACY (CONT’D): I was raped in late June. A guy I knew and thought I trusted. Ongoing investigation, obstructed by the school board to protect their financial interests. I am 23 weeks pregnant with my rapist’s child. I attempted to get rid of the thing myself. That led to temporary hospitalization, and to support this child I am working here until a better job opportunity presents itself. This visibly disturbs Klaus. KLAUS: Forget this conversation. He gets up, leaving a one-hundred-dollar tip. A woman watches from the shadows before walking in the opposite direction. INT. ST. ANNE’S- SANCTUARY Kieran prays. The Shachath squats down beside him. THE SHACHATH: An exercise in futility, priest. He spits on the creature. KIERAN: I would expect as much, coming from a monstrosity such as you. THE SHACHATH: Says the vampire who still clings to the idea of a deity that would allow vampires to exist in the first place. KIERAN: I already lost my faith when Sean was murdered, but you already know that. Why are you here? THE SHACHATH: You still hold the White Oak Stake, do you not? KIERAN: Yes, and I still intend to use it on Klaus at the earliest available opportunity. THE SHACHATH: Davina failed to unlink Klaus’ sire line from him, a sire line of which you are part. KIERAN: I am fully aware. THE SHACHATH: If that is your wish. KIERAN: It is. I would ask that you respect it. Where is Davina, monster? What have you done with her? THE SHACHATH: Go to Lafayette Cemetery and see for yourself. EXT. STREET- DAY Kol maneuvers his way down a crowded sidewalk. All of a sudden, he notices his nose is bleeding. KOL: What the hell? He goes down, holding his head. He scurries into: INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NEXT Kol stumbles around as Julien reveals himself, his arm outstretched. KOL: A bit of a downgrade, isn’t it, Julien? You were doing all these badass magical feats while my mother was alive, and now you’re practically straining to give me what’s little more than a headache. JULIEN: That is not your concern, abomination. KOL: Strange change in attitude, darling. We were friends back in the day. JULIEN: Different times. KOL: Speaking of which, how are you here anyway? Markos may have access to incredibly powerful magic from the earth, but even that magic does not have the juice to slow someone’s aging for this long a period. You’re two centuries old, after all. JULIEN: Again, not your concern. Kol grabs the witch, slamming him onto the ground. He hisses and rears back. Suddenly, he keels over, desiccating. A piece of wood juts out of his back. A very much living VINCENT SMITH stands over the two men. JULIEN: Thank you… Finn. FINN: My pleasure. Let’s get him to the cemetery. He smiles sadistically. INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- DAY Kieran clears away the rubble of a newly-desecrated grave. Opening the casket, he finds a girl’s corpse inside it. Her head is at an odd angle. Upon closer inspection, we see that the girl is indeed DAVINA CLAIRE. KIERAN: Poor girl. Resigned, he closes the casket and begins restacking the bricks in front of it. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY Klaus finds Genevieve unconscious on the ground. He lightly kicks her and she stirs. KLAUS: What happened? GENEVIEVE: I’m sorry, Nik. He took her. KLAUS: What? GENEVIEVE: Mikael. He took the baby. KLAUS: I thought he was off somewhere in the mountains. GENEVIEVE: The Shachath is here, and it locked him back up in St. Anne’s attic. He came down when he realized Davina was dead, and stole Angie. I’m so sorry, dear. KLAUS: Bastard. Is there no end to his cruelty? I do not blame you. You obviously were valiant, if the bandage is any indication. You, again, have my gratitude. Have you any idea where he has gone? GENEVIEVE: No. I wish I did. I never would desire any harm on a baby, especially not her. KLAUS: Don’t beat yourself about it. He kisses her lips. She blinks once in shock, then voraciously kisses him back. He grabs her bridal-style and jumps to the second floor. The same unidentified woman from Roussau’s recedes into the shadows. INT. CRYPT- DAY Kol awakens vertically in the same crypt in which he was resurrected. He’s chained, groggy. FINN greets him. KOL: What is the meaning of this? I am an Original. FINN: You and me both, brother. Our mother was quite clear when she resurrected you: she wanted to move on. She just gave up, I suppose. Very unlike her, truth be told. I suppose her constant abuse by Mikael when the two of them were on the Other Side had a hand in that. He could not see that she was trying to rectify a great travesty. KOL: Finn? How? Klaus- FINN: Klaus extracted this vessel’s heart, yes. Before she returned to the Ancestors to give Klaus a false sense of security, mother branded this body with a very specific, very powerful version of the preservation spell previously cast on her by an old friend. When this body died, the consciousness of Vincent Smith went out the door and joined the Ancestors. No one is in here anymore but myself. This is my body now, and shall remain as such. KOL: So the eternal sycophant has a spine after all. I thought you’d be rudderless without bitch dearest. FINN: I have been observing you since you came back, Kol. Our mother returned to you the gift of life, and you use it the same way you always have: to kill, maim, and destroy. Your first action was to eradicate the surviving members of the New Orleans Coven. Not very good of you, brother. KOL: I take that back. Kol struggles, but Finn just laughs. FINN: Don’t bother. I had an associate of mine shoot you up with a rather large amount of werewolf venom while you were dead to the world. The chains holding you are laced with vervain. Any attempt to escape would be most unpleasant for you. KOL: So, what, you’re gonna send me back to the hereafter? Not very familial of you, Finn. Where ever would I go? FINN: That is precisely what I intend. I’ll let the toxin do its work first. He exits. Kol moans. At first unclear, a middle-aged blonde woman comes into focus. She cups his face in her hands. MAGDA: Hello, Kol. A FLASH. INT. DARKENED ROOM Kol is chained up, beaten. Bloody. He appears to be on the verge of death. This Magda stands over him. KOL: Do your worst, wraith. I will be out of here soon enough. MAGDA: Yes. You will be purified and sent back into the Fold. KOL: Not what I mean. MAGDA: You delude yourself if you believe otherwise, vampire. Her fingernail extends and she begins cutting into him. He screams. INT. CEMETERY- SAME Magda has gone, and in her place is Finn. His original body. FINN: Greetings, little boy. KOL: You again? You sure do love the sound of your own voice, don’t you? FINN: You left me in a box, brother, not just Klaus and Elijah. As you well know, we are conscious even when daggered. It is quite maddening. When I get back, I shall make you feel ten times the anguish I felt. He vanishes as Finn-in-his-new-body returns with a carving knife. FINN: Let’s get started, shall we? INT. WAREHOUSE- DUSK Gia is dumbfounded. GIA: This is all very crazy. ELIJAH: You said the same of Dubstep being considered legitimate music. CELINA: It’s the truth. GIA: Why should I believe you? ELIJAH: I had similar doubts when she first contacted me. Hear her out. CELINA: This recording. Play it when you are alone. Destroy it afterward. She hands Gia a DVD, which the newbie vampire hesitantly grasps. CELINA: It won’t bite. Gia half-smiles. Her eyes tell Elijah I don’t trust her. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NIGHT Jacqueline flirts with a biker, then bites his neck. Josh rushes through the door and grabs him just in time, then compels him to forget and the guy leaves. JOSH: What the hell? JACQUELINE: I’m hungry! You can’t expect me to- Several loud GUNSHOTS ring out. The breast of Jacqueline’s shirt turns red and she slumps forward into her brother’s arms, rapidly desiccating. JOSH: What? What? No! No! INT. CRYPT- DUSK Kol yells. Finn rises, his knife bloody. FINN: Relax. It’ll heal. Soon enough. Say hello to Henrik for me. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you. He raises the blade to strike him, but the weapon flies out of his hand. Kol’s left arm RIPS free from the wall, knocking the wind out of Finn. Kol kicks him and speeds off. Finn grimaces. END ACT III ACT IV EXT. BOURBON STREET- NIGHT Almost completely naked, Kol staggers through a crowd, pushing and intimidating his way through the bustling humans. Spontaneously, the people part like the red sea and in their center stands SAGE. A vision of anger and vengeance. She is dressed head-to-toe in leather. She gets in his face, tracing his injuries. SAGE: How I wish I could have partaken in this evening’s catharsis. It would have been quite therapeutic, especially since you were the primary obstacle between Finn and myself. Then Klaus and Elijah left that dagger in him. I thought you admired him somewhat, Kol. I am surprised you did naught to help him. But soon I shall have my vengeance for that mistreatment of my one true love. KOL: Get out of my head! He waves his arms wildly, sending people careening in all directions. He snarls and attacks a few passersby. The remaining humans scatter, terrified. KOL: Come on, ginger bitch! Come and get me! But Sage is gone. Kol stumbles a few more paces and collapses in the street. Feminine arms scoop him up and carry him away. INT. CAR- NIGHT Celina climbs into the passenger’s seat. She smiles at Elijah. ELIJAH: Do you think she will believe? CELINA: If she went straight home and played the recording, then it should be done right about… The door opens and GIA climbs into the backseat. CELINA: …now. GIA: I’m in. What do I have to do? CELINA: Keep me alive. GIA: Excuse me? ELIJAH: Celina came, ostensibly to broker a deal between her father and myself. While this is true, her primary reasoning for coming to the French Quarter is to seek asylum from those who would wish to use her as leverage to ensure that her father does not seek to run in the two-thousand-and-sixteen presidential election against Hilary Clinton. GIA: And we should care why? CELINA: These people would exterminate the vampire and werewolf species. If a deal can be brokered, equal protection under the law is what will follow if my father becomes president. GIA: Are you saying that people outside of the Quarter know that that we exist? Not just hunters? CELINA: Many more people than you can imagine, Gia. And, as I said, they are not all as welcoming as my father and his political allies. This is all due to the recording that was on the DVD I showed you. I trust you destroyed it? GIA: Yes. But- A bullet strikes Gia in the shoulder. She cries out. GIA: Aah! CELINA: God, no. They’ve already found me. Gia grimaces. GIA: This bullet is made of wood! Drive! Elijah floors it. INT. THE ABBATOIR- DAY Caption: 1821 Kol feeds on several barmaids as CHRISTABELLA saunters in. CHRISTABELLA: I do hope I’m not interrupting. KOL: Not at all. In fact, I would be honored if you would join me. Christabella helps herself. KOL: There’s a good lass. CHRISTABELLA: Does Elijah know I am alive? KOL: Not to my knowledge. CHRISTABELLA: That is not an adequate answer. KOL: He is out. He has not mentioned you in centuries. Last he heard, you were taken care of by the Five. CHRISTABELLA: The Five? KOL: Legendary vampire hunters, their abilities augmented specifically to hunt and kill us. The closest they ever came was daggering us all. Klaus was immune to the effects of the weapons, and so killed them all in retaliation. He undaggered most of us. Finn was the only exception. Dull ass-kissing brute. CHRISTABELLA: Clearly, the opposite was true. I am still here. KOL: And I would endeavor to keep it thus. CHRISTABELLA: I have observed you all as of late. You seem to take a special interest in young Marcellus. KOL: Marcellus is indeed an intelligent boy. He adores literature and music, especially the works of Shakespeare. Just between you and I, Christy, I am the true author of Titus Andronicus. I am showing Marcellus a live performance of Hamlet later this week. CHRISTABELLA: With colonial actors? Surely you can find better. KOL: We are in the colonies, darling. As for you, you must hide yourself. I see great things for you in this city someday, Christabella Marcoux. In truth, your ruthlessness somewhat terrifies me. CHRISTABELLA: Thank you, Kol. INT. BEDROOM- NIGHT Kol wakes up, seemingly healthy. KOL: Klaus? Nik? From the shadows emerges CHRISTABELLA! KOL: Not possible. Marcel- CHRISTABELLA: When Marcel rose up and took the city for himself in 1922, he ousted me, forced me into the dilapidated Labonair mansion far out in the bayou. He then had a witch, Annie La Fleur I imagine, cast a barrier spell around the town that prevented me, and only me, from entering. Now that Marcel is dead… you do the math. I’ve been watching your family for a good long time now, Kol Mikaelson. Celeste Dubois may have been a vindictive, spiteful little bitch, but I assure you my machinations are not so petty. More on that later. But for now… She opens the door for him. Kol is at first perplexed, then walks out. She closes it behind him and locks the door. INT. CAR- NIGHT Mikael drives down a lonely road, Angelique in a rear-facing booster seat in the backseat. He receives a call. MIKAEL: I am on my way to you now, so long as you fulfill your end of the bargain. The little demon dies. INT. ABANDONED HOUSE- NEXT The person on the other end turns around: TYLER. TYLER: Don’t worry, she will. He hangs up. INT. CAR- SAME Mikael lays the phone down and continues driving. - THE ORIGINALS- Trivia * Antagonists: Christabella Marcoux, Finn Mikaelson * Rebekah does not appear in this episode. * Title meaning: a reference to Angelique being kidnapped; also that Finn should let go of his Norman-Bates-like obsession with Esther. * This episode is named after the song of the same name by Passenger. * This episode is Kol-centric. * This episode kicks of the Violent Revolution and Dark Dimension arcs. * This episode features the first appearance of The Dark Dimension (plane), albeit in flashback form. These flashbacks are rather traumatic for Kol. Similar scenes will appear during the Dark Dimension episode The Mind Is Its Own Place from Katherine's perspective. * This episode takes place the day after Revivify. * Third episode in which Angelique only appears as an infant. * Nina Dobrev appears in a brief flashback cameo as Katherine Pierce. * Kol is incapacitated temporarily by werewolf venom at the hands of a vengeful witch. He hallucinates the deceased Finn, as well as Magda, his torturer in the Dark Dimension. This is the second episode to feature Finn in his original body, the first being a cameo as a child in Farewell to Storyville ''and the first such instance as an adult. * First appearance of Sage on ''The Originals. Revelations * Finn is revealed to have survived the extraction of his vessel Vincent's heart by way of a preservation spell that Esther cast on the body. When Vincent's body died, his spirit crossed over to the Ancestors' dwelling place, wherever that is. Finn claims that "this is his body now." * Christabella's past association with the Mikaelsons in implied during the flashback featuring her and Kol. * It is revealed that Elijah forged a note from Isobel Flemming in order to get Katherine to Mystic Falls so Klaus could use her in the sacrifice ritual. * Sage appears in a hallucination desiring revenge against Kol, who was the primary opponent of her relationship with Finn. * Esther is confirmed dead in this episode. * Klaus meets Stacy, a college student pregnant by rape and Cami's temporary replacement at Rousseau's. He is shocked by her state and it is implied he will help her. * Hayley is confirmed to be dead in this episode, as her consciousness was forced out or subsumed by Celina's. * We learn that Celina is the daughter of Presidential candidate Taylor Kingston. * Jacqueline is revealed to be a terrorist. She is working for a mysterious group that wishes to see Celina dead. She is attacked by Kol, healed (and inadvertently turned) by Josh, and assassinated by an unknown sniper who uses wooden bullets. Gia is shot by the same sniper. * Celina reveals that others beside vampire hunters are aware of the existence of the supernatural and that certain factions wish to wipe them out. * Kieran learns that "Davina" is The Shachath. * Davina is confirmed dead in this episode. * Marcel was held captive in the bayou by the Labonair family after he killed their Alpha, as a favor to Christabella Marcoux, from 1919-1922. * Elijah and Gia agree to keep Celina safe from those who wish to see her dead. * Taylor Kingston is aware that the Mikaelsons are vampires, and apparently sees some the strategic advantages of having them on his side, as he sent Celina as an intermediary to broker a deal with Elijah. * Celina is the fourth LGBT character to appear on the show, the others being Klaus, Rebekah, and Josh. Body Count * Gallery Nathaniel_Buzolic_as_Kol_on_The_Vampire_Diaries_S03E15_2.png tvd-recap-bringing-out-the-dead-51.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Flashback Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Kol-centric episodes Category:Arc: Violent Revolution Category:Arc: Dark Dimension Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes set in New Orleans Category:Episodes set in December 2012 Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes with main cast absences